NOOB WARS
by Evalion The Insanity Maker
Summary: come and join Master chief, Mario, Jak and daxter, And many more in a quest to save the gamer world!
1. Chapter 1

**The Noob Wars**

This is an introduction of my power as a writer, reader, and a anime, video game, TV show, movie fan. Don't ye worry my fanfiction will get better since I'm under the teachings of my very good friend Mogata. Here goes nothing…

Let's gather around the camp fire and sing a silly son the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song and you think we can't sin it faster then your wrong but it will help if you just sing along… (Cough, cough). I'm sorry for that the kid in me is craving to come out again. Well anyways, gather around and read closely because the story I'm about to tell you happened many ions ago (according to legend anyways) and it starts in the Mushroom Kingdom where one of our characters is going to down a path he has never seen before, he walked a little farther in and finds a fork in the road and sees there's is no one watching he opens two portals one with a insignia of an "X" and the other with an "PS" insignia on top of the portals. In the side of the "X" portal another of our heroes is battling some couple of aliens and gets to mysterious area he has never seen before and a portal with an insignia with an "N" on top of it and enters. Now in the side of the "PS" portal it's more complicated because behind it are many worlds (four to be exact), on the first one our hero with the pointy ears and his pet "Ferret" are racing in a death match and he runs into the portal and breaks real hard, on the second one our hero with hair all over his body and a robotic friend are shooting practicing and they are sucked into the spinning vortex with the "N" over it, in the third world our mask wearing, thief, is doing a job for somebody when his turtle friend discovers in his lab a strange portal-looking vortex with a strange insignia and he summons his friend and sends him in to investigate it, on the last and final world a boy is getting the reputation of the most annoying, clueless ninja is his world and clumsily falls into the portal. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom the character that we will call Mario it's staring at the two strange portals which make a strange, cracking sound and out of the vortex with the "X" our biggest, merciless, rudest and loved hero Master Chief comes out, out of the other vortex came out our heros Jak and daxter, Ratchet and clank, Sly Copper and Naruto Uzumaki. Mario is looking at them wide opened blue eyes he sees Master Chief with his two machine guns, Jak coming out of his car with the his gun in his hand and Daxter in his shoulder, Ratchet with his arsenals and Clank in his back, Sly Copper with his staff and Naruto Uzumaki with his chakra flowing all over his body. They greeted each other they showed their abilities to each other.

The night came and Mario summoned some friends of his own named Link, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi and he tells them all what is happening and what's going to happen if they don't unite forces and save the gamer world from the newest and badest threat of all NOOBS, they were crawling around doing nothing but destroying everything they touch. Knowing this our heroes set out as the Fellowship of the Game and set out for this new adventure.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Noob Wars Chapter 2

Now that the Fellowship of the game is together They set out to destroy all Noobs and save the gamer world. First they have to save the Mushroom Kingdom, they have to clean out all noobs that are harassing the princess and disturbing all the toads on the castle. The set out and see that all the Noobs are already in the castle door with an army of 1,593,567,718 noobs, ⌠well that was convenient, wasn▓t it?■ ⌠yeah Ratchet it was■ responded Jak. And right at that moment Master Chief looks at Mario and says ⌠this is going to be easy, can you open a couple of those portals for me?■ ⌠sure no problem■ and he does a clapping of hands fullmetal alchemist style and five portals opened behind them bringing forth the space marines of earth(otherwise know as Master Chief▓s army) ⌠let▓s kick some ass■ ⌠yes let▓s■. ⌠I bet I can beat you Ratchet■ ⌠over my dead body Jak■ ⌠ lets hope it doesn▓t come to that■ ⌠ ahh don▓t be a party pooper Link have some fun, and since when do you talk?■. ⌠so if this is the beginning,■ said Naruto ⌠this is gonna be one hell of a ride■. So now the chosen nine stand in front of an army with an army of their own ready to kick some ass. Once the battle stars you see already a lot of noobs dying Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clack fighting and jumping counting as they go around killing noobs, and Master Chief shooting and running right towards the leader, You can also see 30 or so Narutos going around beating around Noobs and Link, Donkey Kong and Yoshi helping each other as they would in super smash bros. Mario is fighting outside to control them in a certain area and not let them run out of the battle and at a point of the battle he hears a sound and looks back and sees a shadow of something and it just goes poof and disappears. And right then the scorpions (or tanks) arrive and start shooting finishing what▓s left of the noob army making the castle safe at least for now.

PS: ⌠How many did you get Jak?■ ⌠Well counting the one I▓m seating on 1,027■ ⌠Well looks like you beat me by ahhh ┘.(looks down in shame) one I got 1,026 well what do I have to do?■ ⌠I don▓t know I▓ll think about it let▓s wait till next chapter maybe I▓ll think of something■

Continuing┘ Now you may think this sucked only one battle and that▓s it well NO your wrong, very wrong indeed since they have to save every world from Mushroom Kingdom to even Magic Kingdom. ⌠We have friends in all the worlds so if any world is attacked we▓ll know■ said Mario and right at that moment a screen with a Q in it appeared out of nowhere. And when it turned on Captain Quark appeared ⌠Captain Quark here and boy are we in trouble we have some strange creatures running around and there not any kind we▓ve seen before, so are we getting any help?■ ⌠send me my ship and we▓ll go right now■ and for their lucky luck they had to do three planets at the same time ⌠ so what are we gonna do?■ ⌠we are gonna separate into teams of three, ok this is how is going to be, Link, Master chief, and Jak with daxter you guys will get the desert planet , the second team will be Naruto, Donkey Kong and Sly Copper you are getting the Jungle planet since you are the ones with most agility, and the last team will be Yoshi, ratchet with clank and me, so does everyone get the plan?■ ⌠ yeah!■ all of the responded and of they were into the three planets. Ok now that there▓s the three teams les get to the good stuff ok? Sure you ready? Ok, I▓ll tell you, the first planet was a desert and the first team here is Link, Master chief with Jak and Daxter once they got there they didn▓t see anything so they had to walk a little bit more north were they found what was bothering this planet ⌠A sandstorm? WTF? A sandstorm? that▓s why we▓re here a sandstorm I thought that!┘■ ⌠shut up daxter look closer at sandstorm▓s bottom, yeah that■ what Jak was talking about is some creatures ok not creatures bugs and not just little bugs, huge gigantic bugs. Now this battle started they were running at each other and once they were closed enough BOOM┘ Now in planet two (if this had music you would here gun▓s and roses▓ Welcome to the jungle) Dk, Naruto, and Sly Copper got to a jungle planet full of trees, vines, and what not. Now this wasn▓t just a earth looking you have to understand that everything on space and alien planets everything is bigger and in this case the jungle size it▓s three times bigger than a normal jungle now you can imagine that can you? Well have you seen naruto episodes and how they run on trees? Well right now my characters are now running like that towards some noise they heard now this scene its so cool how they jump from vine to vine and tree to tree seeing some burned villages in the way and some still with smoke over them and a little ahead they got ambushed by some weird creatures and some of King Kroc▓s minions which they will have to fight to save this jungle. Now in the third planet Mario, Yoshi, And Ratchet with clank face a dull and dark planet which captain quark said he saw the strange creatures come out of the ground which is where the Noob base is thought to be in this planet since the creature bear the Noob insignia. Now the battle in the desert planet was easy you know it▓s master chief and link and let▓s not forget the all important Jak you know so Master chief calls Mario and tells him he▓s on his way to his planet and good timing to since Mario noticed that he will need all the help he could because as a matter of fact this planet WAS the source of the noobs that are bothering this planets and that they had a lot of people in their side way more that Mario hope for. While this is happening the three in the jungle planet are having some problems like being tide to a tree and being surrounded by some evil giant talking monkeys (you know the kind that every boy and man would want just ask Dane cook and me) ⌠How the F did this happen?■ ⌠I don▓t now ratchet but you know coursing won▓t do a thing, ok clank you know what to do don▓t you?■ ⌠yes, yes I do■ Clank cuts the rope ⌠bad guys don▓t they learn?■ they take their weapons back and beat the bad guys butt and when they did that a monkey in a plane come▓s by ok, ok it was Dee Dee Kong asking for help because he found Kroc▓s base and once they heard that they head for Kroc▓s base that has actually a couple of noobs with them and is going to be a good battle you know in my opinion you know being the writer and all well, well you know back to the story. In the strange dull planet the six from the fellowship that could be there found the noob base for their surprise it was empty, desolated you know abandoned which later they discover by one that stayed behind by mistake that there was a traitor in Quark▓s team and that the Noobs ran out of there before the fellowship could get there. Once they were in the ship a message from King Mickey arrived saying that he and Sora needed help immediately ⌠And Help they will get■ Said Ratchet.  
To be continued┘ 


End file.
